


colour in your cheeks

by voidslantern



Category: The Meaning of Sacrifice
Genre: Bathing, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, One Shot, Pining, Strong Language, they are horny though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidslantern/pseuds/voidslantern
Summary: Damien and Rasheen decide to bathe.





	colour in your cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synonemous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonemous/gifts).



> This is a fic for Syn's original story that I absolutely adore!! Check her [twitter](https://twitter.com/synonemous) out for links ♥

Since Damien heard of the tub in the backyard of the house, his focus seems to have become singular. 

Get the road dirt off of his skin.

It's not so much about being squicky about the exposure to dirt and dust and definitely some questionable substances one might encounter in an inn or in the bathroom of the said inn.

Damien washes his face and hands whenever he gets a chance. Partially out of habit — he's always had fresh water at the Temple and sometimes washing up a little helped him to keep himself busy and his mind would calm. Washing his entire body gets him… almost relaxed. Vulnerable, even, in a way when he knows he's alone, walls dropped.

Now, Damien watches the gleam of interest in Rasheen's eye as they both go out to inspect the tub. Rasheen limps a little and it's an effort not to offer his support. Damien wonders why is that… Why he doesn't mind offering whatever little of social skills and politeness he has to the mercenary. 

The man makes some of Damien's walls drop, too. Of all the people in the universe, the man who was sent to kill him is the one Damien trusts the most.

Not a full trust. Obviously. Damien isn't naïve and foolish enough to trust people completely. Rasheen, however, causes some of Damien's instincts to soften. Just a little bit.

He's saved his life more than enough times, after all.

So now, Damien allows a flash of a smile, brief and shy despite himself, and watches Fjord go about showing them the well and where the buckets are stored, scowling through it despite himself. Rasheen seems unconcerned, but Damien is still on alert. Fjord is… angry. A little unhappy. But the man still does what hospitality requires, and then excuses himself, claiming he’s got stuff to do and people to meet while they are staying at Calla Lily’s house. Not like there is much stuff around… But neither questions Fjord’s statement and they watch his retreating form.

That leaves Damien and Rasheen all alone.

“Do you want to go first?” Rasheen asks. Damien shakes his head.

“You should go first. I’ll get the water.”

Rasheen makes a move to help but Damien outright hisses. “You’ve just been healed. Sit the fuck down.”

Rasheen blinks. Once, twice, staring down at Damien with something close to wonder in his warm gaze. He is silent for a bit and Damien feels his cheeks heat up again but Rasheen’s thank you is all the warmth he’s ever heard in his life bottled up in a single phrase.

He gets to work almost immediately. He doesn’t want to ditch the cloak since it’s autumn — and since it’s his metaphorical armour — but sweat begins to bead on his skin after the fourth bucket of water. Those are big ones, and the wooden tub is nowhere near being filled. And the sun is high above their heads, offering all of its warmth. Reluctantly, Damien takes the cloak off, leaving it on the small bench in the backyard. Rasheen busies himself with finding supplies for bathing. He’s even gone back into the house and brought two big, fluffy towels.

After running back and forth between the well and the tub for fuck knows how many times, Damien finally announces the tub is ready for use.

Then blushes fiercely when Rasheen straight out goes for undressing. Right in the middle of the backyard. In front of Damien. 

He yelps and promptly turns away.

“Sorry,” Damien mumbles.

“It’s fine. I’m not shy.”

_ I guess I am,  _ Damien thinks, trying to erase from his mind the flash of bared skin, dark and scarred, yet somewhat glowing and smooth. Rasheen is well-built and definitely strong. He could probably carry Damien without any effort.

Wait. From where did that thought come from?!

Damien doesn’t turn around until he hears the definite sound of water splashing and a soft hiss of Rasheen’s as he sinks into the chilly water. Damien trains his gaze firmly on the mercenary's face rather than on his bare chest and the beautiful, pronounced lines of his shoulders and neck. 

“Want me to rub your back?” Damien huffs out.

Rasheen eyes him again, just a hint of a smirk gracing his lips. “I rather like that offer.”

Okay. What is it with Damien and blushing today?

He still makes the few steps forward, picking up a cloth and some soap to wash Rasheen up with. He keeps his eyes away from looking but that damn well water is very clear. Rasheen, thankfully, sits up, though there is another hiss.

“Are you alright?”

“Mhm. Just a little tender after the healing. And… I don’t know. Weird feeling.”

“Are you sure you’re alright? Should I look for Calla Lily? Or maybe Fjord?”

Rasheen turns, looking Damien straight in the eyes. “It’s fine, Damien. Thank you.”

“...Just tell me if anything hurts.”

And thus, Damien, the ex-Sacrifice and generally a 19-years-old boy with little to none of the experience of touching other people — let alone a grown man at that — finds himself laying his hands on the exposed, golden planes of Rasheen’s broad, muscular back.

He’s glad Rasheen can’t see his expression right now. Damien has to bite down on his lip until the pain would get his head clearer — but even that works only this much. Especially since Rasheen  _ moans  _ at the gentle massage of the washcloth and Damien’s hands. Damien himself nearly whimpers at the sound, blood rushing south instantly.

Rasheen grows plaint. This big buff mercenary grows relaxed and soft and he might as well purr under his touch.

“You have good hands, Damien.”

“Uh— Um—”

“Can you go a little lower?” Rasheen leans forward. Damien can see the curves of muscles in his ass in the water. It isn’t soapy enough yet. He swallows down hard. Damien is growing hard.

_ Fuck you, Rasheen. Fuck you very, very much.  _

Rasheen lets out another soft moan, quiet and breathy, as Damien unlocks some tension in his muscles. 

_ Oh fuck me. _

Somehow, Damien finds himself washing Rasheen’s hair, too. And his chest. And his torso. The eye contact is almost unbearable but Damien finds himself unable to avoid it. This is also the moment when he notices how blown Rasheen’s pupils are. 

The water in the tub is soapy. Bubbles keep Rasheen’s privacy. Though it doesn’t take Damien long to figure out the effects of his touch on the man.

He shudders.

His curiosity doesn’t have its limits. He wondered many times how it is like to bed someone. Ever since meeting Rasheen, even through the chaos of everything that happened to them in the last few weeks, he still finds himself wondering how it is like to be with someone like the mercenary. What would he do? What would Damien do? How would it be like to give a little of himself to him and take some of Rasheen in return?

Rasheen’s lips look soft, even if a little chapped. The slight parting is more than welcoming. If Damien knew he could kiss him without anything changing between them, he would have gone for it right there and now.

His blood is boiling hot. It takes no small amount of self-control he mastered at the Temple to appear calm. Rasheen still watches his every move and hisses a little, probably in surprise, when the washcloth catches on his peaked nipple. Damien’s hands tremble from then on.

Rasheen thanks Damien and finishes washing on his own. Damien has to look away again, waiting for his turn to wash. No small part of him wants to turn around and see Rasheen fully naked, but he bites on his lip again and goes to fetch a few more buckets of fresh water.

When he comes back, it’s to the sight of Rasheen already towelled down and with his pants on. Thankfully. Damien might have exploded on the spot otherwise. Or… jumped on him. There’s no mistaking the tent in Rasheen’s pants. The considerable tent. Damien strips down quickly before Rasheen spots his. 

At least he always knows that the mercenary is considerate of Damien’s privacy. Still, after having laid his hands almost all over Rasheen’s body, Damien finds himself a little more at ease going in now.

He hisses at the contact with the chilly water but braves it anyway, body melting at the long-awaited touch of it. Even if it is freshened up, it’s somewhat nice to share it with Rasheen. Odd thought. He should be grossed out but he isn’t. Rasheen wasn’t even that dirty.

What he hasn't expected is large, broad hands on his body after a few moments of just lying in the tub in the chilly water. He nearly jumps out of his skin, having closed his eyes and all that.

Rasheen is looking down at him, still no shirt on. “Want me to return the favour?”

Damien stares at him. Then nods, despite himself.

_ What am I doing. _

When he thought Rasheen was plaint under his hands, he should have waited to see himself do exactly the same thing once their positions are switched. Rasheen is caring, thorough. And Damien is rather dirty. It takes longer to clean him up. Damien doesn’t complain. He thinks of Rasheen’s hands on him, and of things these hands can do to him. 

_ Fuck. _

The sounds are at the back of his throat. Rasheen is straight out massaging his back. Where did he learn to do that? It’s so good. Damien wants more, so he arches into it, so greedy he earns a chuckle out of Rasheen.

“What’s that?”

“I’m dirty.”

“I can see that.”

“Shut up and wash me.”

Rasheen chuckles again. The sound goes straight to Damien’s dick.

“Fuck—”

“You like that?” Rasheen asks, bending enough to say it into Damien’s ear. His voice is smooth, velvety. Fucking dirty at this distance. Damien could come undone just listening to it.

“Don’t stop,” he manages. Rasheen doesn’t stop. He even does it better now, his touch growing… sensual. 

What’s gotten into him today is beyond Damien’s comprehension but he has a feeling it has something to do with all the magical healing Rasheen has gone through. Perhaps some residual magic is making him a little… high? Is that the term?

When Rasheen practically manhandles Damien to lean back, he doesn’t complain. He’s just staring up at Rasheen, stubborn a little. He doesn’t want to appear weak or inexperienced. He doesn’t shy away from owning his blushing cheeks, nor bites back the moan rasping from his lips when Rasheen works on his chest and runs his calloused, soaped up hands over Damien’s swollen nipples. 

Rasheen looks at him like someone wild. So wild. There’s fire in his gaze, and even despite Rasheen’s state, he’s still so damn respectful. Damien still licks his lips and it’s Rasheen who shudders. 

Still, Damien really likes it when Rasheen helps him wash. He feels almost… pampered. He doesn’t even notice the chill of the water. 

His blood is running hot in his veins. He’s never felt this alive.

He always wanted to live. To get his stolen life back.

Rasheen has given him this chance. Chance to be normal. A human, not a pig for slaughter.

Damien arches his neck to the side, granting Rasheen access to wash there. Rasheen ditches the washcloth and goes in with his hand, softly rubbing the soap suds into Damien’s skin.

He closes his eyes again, breathing softly. 

Trust is here.

Trust is in Rasheen’s hands on his neck. It wouldn’t take much to snap it, even if Rasheen is recovering. Instead, the mercenary chooses to be gentle with him, washing him with tender care. 

Damien wants to get out of the water and fall into his hands, naked body and all.

It’s like there’s something in the air. Rasheen is not acting like his usual self but Damien is different, too. Like a dam broke.

“Thank you, Rasheen,” he finally says when he figures the only course this bath session can take is for Rasheen to wash  _ all  _ of Damien. “I’ve got this from here.”

Rasheen nods. His eyes are hungry. Openly hungry. He isn’t hiding it. 

Damien doesn’t smile but he wants to. He likes seeing Rasheen like that. Affected.

“Finish up and get back into the house. I’ll try to find something to eat.”

“Yeah.”

Damien watches Rasheen retreating form with no small amount of regret. If Rasheen acted on it, on whatever high he’s riding right now, Damien would have used every drop of it… and then some. Now, he can only jerk off really quick before Rasheen grows suspicious. He still comes hard, whispering the man's name as the orgasm shakes his entire being.

_ Rasheen. _

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/voidslantern)


End file.
